the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Pongrát brothers
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pongr%C3%A1tz_testv%C3%A9rek The Pongrát brothers were legendary freedom fighters of the 1956 Revolution. Six of the nine children of the family of Armenian origin in Szamosújvár fought six Soviet fighters for freedom against the Soviet invaders in Budapest Corvin: Pongrátz András (1938), Bálint Pongrátz, Ernő Pongrátz (1920-1978), Gergely Pongrátz (1932-2005) Pongrátz Kristóf (Bandi) (1927-2009) and Pongrátz Ödön (1922-2009). The family came to Rumania from Szamosújvár with the Trianon decision, in 1940 the brother of the brothers was the father of the mayor. The family moved to Hungary in 1945 from the advance Romanian and Soviet troops. (To Mátészalka and later to Soroksár). Gergely Pongrátz remembers their father who died a few months before the outbreak of the revolution: "When he saw the first Russian soldier, he vowed: as long as the Russians are here, he does not shave. We buried him in Mellig with a beard in April '56. " For the first time in Corvin's resistance, Ödön and Kristóf (who was baptized by the family for some reason) participated later by Gergely's later commander-in-chief. Ödön and Kristóf played a major role in the supply of ammunition and food by Corvin interviews. They were often sent to Ernõ and Ödönt. The fifth part of Corvin was known as Papa, the nickname of Shouting Papa, because he was 34 years old as a father-in-law among the Pest boys, Gergely's nickname was Bajus. At the time of the Revolution, the survivors of the Soroksar were also helped to inform them by telephone, how many tanks are going north to the city from that direction. "That task was accomplished by the then twelve-and-a-half-year-old Marika's sister, impeccably, even those numbers that were read on the sides of the tanks," Erno wrote in remembrance. Erno The first of the brothers was Erno, who was involved in the events with the demonstrators, who came to Parliament and was allowed to negotiate on behalf of the demonstrators. She spent the whole night in parliament and informed her mother and brothers, Ödönt and Bandit by telephone, who had torn tile stoves at home. (In the meantime Erno went to the Radio for a tape recorder - to record Imre Nagy's speech - where he had witnessed the beginning of the siege.) Ödön and Bandi Ernő Gerő was disappointed by the radio announcement condemning the protests, and the patches left the stove and started to Radio. (Shots were heard from the radio, Ödön remembers.) On the way, they stopped at the Lamp Factory - the news that had already spread before them - that they produced weapons and found ammunition. With a lorry with an upsurge and a weapon, they left for the Radio just before midnight, but only came to the circle of Móricz Zsigmond. At the entrance to Fehérvári road, a barricade was fixed and Bandi suggested that petrol was discharged to stop tanks. "Not long ago, an insurgent who went to work told us about his intention, and if I did not go to work," he said, "I give you my snack. We have eaten the food," wrote Ödön. The gasoline burned shortly after a column of 13 tanks was forced to turn around. (The Soviet warship allegedly ordered armored personnel stationed in Székesfehérvár to arrive in Budapest, Pongrátics could meet them.) Then a group of armed men went through the bridge to the Boráros Square and then on the boulevard. At that time, there was evidence that a Russian officer sitting in a diplomatic car had surrendered a series of masses killing more people. "The wounded were transported to the Kilian barracks and to the distant clinic, and then we started to use gasoline bottles." This was done right in the immediate vicinity of Corvin. András Even at the four o'clock in the afternoon of the previous day, András Pongrátz, a 17-year-old student at Eötvös Loránd Machinery Industry, who was not interested in politics, saw Soroksár on his way home on Blaha Lujza Square. She jumped off the tram and soon found herself at the Statue of Stalin at the Emperor's Square, where she attended the downfall of the statue. For late night, he was at Radio, where he had witnessed part of the siege. When returning to Sorosar, they raised a barricade to stop the Russian tanks, but they simply avoided the obstacle. Soroksarians thwarted the Russian trucks with stones and semi-bricks in their inertia, from where they fell back and others were dead on the ground. See also Gergely Pongrátz Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians